The Jerky Colleague
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: Natasha's new colleague is a jerk. And it soon boils over.


Natasha Romanov slammed the door of her car. She was frustrated and angry. She was a lawyer in the SHIELD firm. It was one of the most prestigious firms in the country and Natasha was one of their top lawyers.

But for the past 3 months she was always frustrated. And it was because of the new colleague.

Clint Barton.

He was one of the top lawyers in the country. At first Natasha was excited to work with him. She had heard that he could get his clients out of the stickiest situations and more often than not won the case.

He was also quite a looker. Handsome face with gorgeous blue eyes and a body to die for.

The rate of cases won had also gone up.

But the man was a jerk. Since Natasha was the best she was more often than not assigned to work with him. He was always undermining her. He makes her review cases four to five times like she was an amateur. It made her want to lash out at him. How can he underestimate her.

Natasha sighed as she opened her apartment door. It was another frustrating day at the office.

She looked at the time. It was just after 6. She still had two hours before Pepper and Maria showed up.

"So how is work Nat?" asked Pepper.

"Dreadful." said Natasha with a scowl. She took a sip of her vodka.

"New Hot Colleague still giving you trouble?" asked Maria.

"Yup, he is infuriating and arrogant. Don't know what women see in him." said Natasha.

Pepper and Maria just chuckled. Pepper Potts and Maria Hill were her closest friends. Pepper worked as an assistant to Tony Stark of Stark Industries, while Maria was a law professor.

"Maybe you should get hot and heavy with him, Nat." said Maria taking a bite of her pizza.

"Why would I want to do that? We argue all the time." said Natasha. But as she said this she couldn't help but picture Barton running his hands all over her body while she withered beneath him as she kissed those sinful lips.

His lips looked really inviting. The lips from which words pour out and deliver justice.

Natasha flushed.

"Yeah but sometimes arguing is a kind of attraction." said Pepper.

She saw Maria smirking at her. "You were just imagining yourself doing your boss, no?" asked Maria while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." said Natasha lightly shoving her friend. But she was blushing. Why did he have to be such a handsome man?

Pepper just giggled.

Natasha enjoyed the rest of the night; her bad day had been forgotten.

Natasha was in Barton's office. They were the only ones remaining in the office. It was late. They were discussing a critical case that the higher ups had assigned to them both. But Natasha was having a hard time concentrating. She was constantly getting distracted.

Every time she tried to concentrate, her gaze would shift towards Barton's lips. And then she would imagine those lips sucking a bruise on her neck.

Damn Maria for putting these thoughts in her head.

"Natasha, are you listening to me?" asked Barton.

Natasha shook herself out of her fantasy.

"You were saying?" asked Natasha.

"That we should appeal for an arraignment." said Barton.

"Good idea." said Natasha. She was still in a daze.

"You are distracted. What thinking about your boyfriend? You girls are all the same." said Barton in a mocking tone.

Natasha flushed with anger. "That is it. You have been getting on my nerves ever since you showed up. You always undermine me. You are arrogant. And a player. Everyday working with you is frustra-"

She was cut off by a pair of supple lips. It took her a few seconds to realize Barton was kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Clint picked her up as he sat on the couch in his office.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly started grinding against him. Clint groaned at this. He started sucking hickeys on her neck. Natasha moaned at the assault. Maria was right; she was attracted to the bastard.

Clint pulled away. He took of her blazer and it was soon followed by her dress shirt and pants, leaving her in her underwear. His eyes darkened. Clint quickly takes of her bra and takes one nipple in his mouth sucking it. He repeats the action on the other nipple.

Natasha lets out a strangled sob. "Need you to be inside me Clint, please!" she screams.

Natasha undresses Clint and takes a moment to admire his body. He is sexy. She runs her hands all over his back and chest. Clint smiles at her.

He lays her on the couch, both Stark naked.

"Condom?" she asks.

Clint smirks and takes one out of his wallet.

Natasha takes it, tears it open and rolls it on his cock. Clint lets out a moan.

Pinning her hands above her head, he enters her in one sharp thrust. Natasha moans at the fullness as she adjusts to his length.

He starts thrusting slowly always hitting her G-spot.

"Oh yes just like that." moaned Natasha. Clint keeps on thrusting.

"Wanted to do this since I met you." said Clint.

They keep a steady rhythm. Natasha was impressed. He was really god in the sack.

"Cum for me." Clint whispered in her ear.

Natasha came with a loud scream and his name. Clint followed soon after.

They cuddled on the couch as they reviewed the case. Both were still stark naked.

"Why were you a jerk to me for so many months?" asked Natasha. She tilted her neck to give Clint more access to her neck.

"I liked you since meting you, but I was in denial. So it was a defence mechanism." said Clint as he sucked a bruise on Natasha's neck.

Natasha took his face in her hand and said, "I like you too."

Clint smiled. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?" he asked.

"Sure but we can't tell anyone. Fraternization is forbidden." said Natasha as she ran her hands over his muscular body.

"A secret relationship sounds exciting." said Clint.

Natasha just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss which led to another round of sex.


End file.
